The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a personal area network (PAN), under the current state of the art, a routing device that is power cycled may need to rediscover an end device node prior to being able to reestablish a network connection with the end device node. This rediscovery of the end device node may consume time and resources.